Hearts Intertwined Across Worlds and Time-Chamber of Secrets
by LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: In a strange twist of fate, I somehow ended up going back in time and into the world of Harry Potter just after the events of The Sorcerer's Stone. I find I no longer exist in my old world. Now I have to fight to survive when the Heir of Slytherin unleashes terror upon all muggleborns. Takes Place in COS and will be broken up by book. Romance will happen in later books. Fluffiness
1. Chapter 1

Hearts Intertwined Across Worlds and Time

_Summary: I was just a normal girl who loved reading and watching Harry Potter. But unlike some fans, I never wished to go there. I was perfectly content to stay in my world although there were some people I wish hadn't died. But there was nothing I could do about or so I thought. In a strange twist of fate, I somehow ended up going back in time and into the world of Harry Potter just after the events of The Sorcerer's Stone. I ended up in Hogwarts and before I know it I'm being given a wand and given private lessons. Then a prophecy is made that says that I'll help save many lives. Now I have to worry about being kept a secret from Voldemort and deal with not one but two wizards after my heart: one a former Death Eater spying for the Light and a Death Eater who will fall from grace in later years and just happens to be married. And I think Dumbledore is hiding something from me. Something about my past. And here's the best part: I look almost exactly the same as Lily Evans. What's a girl to do? How am I going to get home? Do I even want to? And how am I going to survive 6 years of magical studies full of fighting, pranks, crushes, secrets, new teachers and heartbreaks? And what am I to do when the Second War takes place? Find out now in: Hearts and Destinies Entwined Across Worlds and Time_

_A/N: Hey Guys! Well this is my new Harry Potter story! I finally found an idea that I liked. I've seen some stories where the main character wants to go to their world and decided to make one where she doesn't want to go. I thought it was time to finally give Harry Potter a try. With luck it will be just as good as my other ones. I know it's not a chapter but it's the summary and the first official chapter should be up shortly. Wish me luck! I have also made some dresses for my oc Rowan Ravenforge. She looks almost exactly like Lily but kinda different: longer hair, curvier figure. I will include a link for the site next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter one: Ghosts, Poltergeists, and Spells, Oh My!_

_Ok here we go first Chapter! Whoo! I am so excited about this! I decided to add a little special character that won't show until at least chapter 3! Anyone wanna guess who it is?_

_Anyway I managed to ask Hermione to come and do the Disclaimer. Hermione, if you will._

_Hermione: Right then! LadySly doesn't own anything that pertains to the world of Harry Potter. Anything associating to Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. LadySly only owns her Oc Rowan Ravenforge and her family. Any songs used belong to their respective owners. Now we really should talk about your study schedule-_

_Not now Hermione! Anyway enjoy the story and don't forget to review!_

* * *

In the countryside far from any major cities, a fierce storm raged above a single two story house. I was currently holed up in my room lying on my bed on my stomach _watching Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets _on the flat screen on my wall.I was at the part where Lucius Malfoy first made his appearance at Flourish and Blotts. I sighed in a sort of dazed fashion. I loved the way they portrayed Lucius Malfoy in the movies. Aristocratic, noble, and sexy as hell! He was tall and handsome and his dark and sinister past and nature just added to his sexual appeal. The same could be said for Severus Snape with his piercing black eyes and deep sexy voice. The fact that he was played by the talented and sexy Alan Rickman made it even better. I knew for a fact that I would happily listen to Snape read a textbook for hours on end with that voice. I would've gone on with my day dreaming if not for the loud crack of thunder crashing above my head and the frightened cries of a very young child coming from the room next to mine. I jumped at least a foot in the air due the sudden crash of thunder and leapt off the bed and flung the door of my room open. I scurried out into the hall and opened the door of the room on my right, flicking on the lamp as I entered. I entered what I liked to call the Gryffindor Nursery as the color scheme was the Gryffindor House colors with dark red and gold on the walls with a Gryffindor banner hanging on the wall just above a small white crib. Sitting up in the crib was my baby sister, Alyse, who was only about 10 months sitting up in her crib crying her little eyes out most likely frightened by the storm.

I walked over quickly and picked her up, rubbing her back and cooing soothingly to calm her down as she buried her little head against my chest. She calmed down, only little whimpers and the occasional hiccup could be heard, even though they were slightly muffled by my chest. I stroked her little head full of blonde curls, calming her down further.

"Aww, poor bluebird! Why don't I get you a nice sippy cup full of milk and we'll watch Harry Potter together, ok?"

At the words "Harry Potter" her little head perked up and she gave me a big smile that had about maybe 5 or 6 teeth and her big blue eyes shining. She wasn't even a year old and she already loved Harry Potter. Whenever Snape would appear, she would just squeal her little head off. It was the cutest thing. I often wondered how she would react if she ever met the real Snape and how he would react to her. It was a silly thought. I was perfectly content where I was, unlike some of my friends who wanted to go to the world of Harry Potter and meet their favorite characters. No one seemed to think that it could possibly be dangerous if they landed right in the middle of the Second War. Then again it was logically impossible. There was a better chance of meeting Alan Rickman and Jason Isaacs then meeting the characters themselves. Well a girl could dream and I was perfectly content to do so.

I headed downstairs and put her in her play pen while I padded around making some blueberry tea for me and a cup of warm milk for Alyse. While I did that my mind began to wander. When people would see me and Alyse together, they were always surprised to learn that we were actually sisters. I could understand that though, we looked nothing alike. Now that I really thought about it, I was the only one in my family with dark red hair and almond shaped green eyes. Everyone else had blonde hair and either blue or brown eyes. When I was younger, I once asked my mother if I was adopted. She had dropped the pan she had been washing and gave me a panicked look before she could stop it. She then laughed and told me I was being silly. Now that I thought about it, she had acted very suspiciously and had avoided the question. I shook my head as if to shake the thoughts away. Darn Nargles. Besides, if I was adopted my mum and dad would have said something by now, I was 20 years old for heaven sakes. Surely I was old enough to hear the truth. Well, I couldn't ask them now as they had died almost 5 months ago in a wreck. I inherited our cottage and my grandmother moved in to help me care for Alyse. Even after 5 months, it still hurt. Alyse was lucky, as she was too young to remember them; which was a blessing in itself as she would never feel the pain I felt at losing both our parents.

My thoughts were interrupted by the tea kettle whistling, signaling that the water was ready for tea. I quickly prepared the tea and while waiting for it to steep, warmed up some milk for Alyse's nightly bottle. Once that was taken care of, I took everything upstairs so when I carried Alyse back upstairs, I wouldn't have to worry about accidently burning her. I came back for Alyse and she babbled in my ear all the way telling me all about it. I stopped in her to put her in her favorite footie pajamas that looked like a lion with a little hood. She was definitely a little Gryffindor.

Some people assumed that I was a Gryffindor as well because as my friends liked to tell me that I looked almost exactly like Lily Potter, except I was curvier and had hair that was a few shades darker than her red hair. Other than that we looked the same. A good friend of mine often said that if Snape ever saw me, I'd probably give him a heart attack. I'd just laugh it off because there was no way I'd ever be able to meet Snape, much less give him a heart attack.

Once we got back to my Slytherin themed bedroom, I laid Alyse down on my bed while changed into a pair of short short grey shorts and somewhat low cut spaghetti strap green tank top. I quickly braided my hair, revealing the Slytherin House crest that I had tattooed onto my right shoulder. Despite what people thought, I was more suited for Slytherin with my cunning nature, quick tongue, and clever wit. Slytherin through and through as I liked to tell myself; it was sorta my personal motto.

After changing, I climbed under my black and emerald green sheets of my big four poster bed and tucked Alyse into a little cocoon of pillows so she couldn't roll off the bed and settled down to watch the rest of the movie sipping on my tea and finishing it rather quickly.

Alyse finished her bottle and drifted off into her own little dreamland, her eyes twitching occasionally under her lids as she dreamed. I gave a soft smile and gently removed the bottle from her grasp, wondering what she was dreaming about. It must have been good, for she was smiling slightly. I kissed her forehead and smoothed back her blonde curls away from her face. She looked like a little angel and I was thankful to still have her. I laid my head down next to hers and draped an arm over her, letting one of her tiny fist grasp my finger. I murmured a quick prayer for us to have a safe sleep and with that fell asleep without turning off the lamp or the TV, letting the music lull me to sleep…

* * *

_~Third POV One minute till midnight~_

_It was near the middle of the night and all was calm and silent. Outside a gentle wind blew in through the still open bedroom window. It ruffled the light green curtains before swirling in further to caress the bare shoulder of the older girl, moving a stray strand of hair almost lovingly out of her face before moving on to gently brush against the cheek of the young babe who slept peacefully next to her sister. The wind then retreated just as an old grandfather clock struck twelve. After the last bong from the clock faded into silence a strange light appeared in the room. It glowed brightly before splitting into two small orbs that glowed with an unearthly pale blue light. (Think the ghost ball from The Haunted Mansion movie.) They drifted over silently to the still sleeping figures and hovered just above their slowly beating hearts. They hovered there for a few moments and then as if acting upon a silent signal, they descended simultaneously and entered into the hearts of the young girls. Their bodies glowed brightly for a few moments before vanishing without a trace…_

* * *

_~Hogwarts, Midnight, Headmaster's Study~_

_Dumbledore was sitting in his office contemplating the recent events. Harry had just come face to face to what had been left of Voldermort; Harry had managed to escape with his life after defeating Quirell, causing Voldemort to flee, and Harry lived to tell the tale with the help of his friends, Hermoine Granger and Ronald Weasley. Dumbledore could tell that the trio would get into more adventures. He also knew that Harry would face Voldemort again and that Harry would need his friends by his side. He knew that someday he would have to tell the boy the truth about that night. But the boy was young and there was time to tell him when he was older. For now he would let the boy enjoy his childhood._

_His thoughts were interrupted by a bright flash of blue light, temporally blinding him. As quickly as it had come, it vanished. Dumbldore's eyes adjusted and as they did so, he felt a light weight upon his lap and heard a quiet coo. He looked down to see a baby, only 10 months old, with bright blue eyes and golden curls. She looked up at him in curiosity and smiled up at him. _

_He was surprised to find an infant in his lap, but he knew that strong magic was at work; he could feel the air vibrating with it. He smiled down at the little one and carefully picked her up and cradled her. _

_She gave him a serious look and a single word fell from her lips "Ro" She said it again insistently and began looking around as if she was looking for someone. "Ro" she said again, sadly_

_Suddenly, Peeves could be heard yelling "Intruder! Intruder in the Castle!" over and over again._

_Dumbledore looked down at the child, and with a twinkle in his eyes said, "Well now it seems that Peeves has found your Ro. Shall we go and see?" he asked with a chuckle._

_She grinned and giggle back and said "Ro" happily as if she knew that they were going to find her Ro…_

* * *

_~Hogwarts, Girls Bathroom, Rowan's POV~_

The first thing I noticed before opening my eyes was that I was lying face down on something hard, cold, and strangely damp. The second was that Alyse wasn't near me. I opened my eyes and quickly sat up. I was surprised to see that I was not at home in my bed but in a bathroom of sorts in a stone room. It looked strangely familiar and it was the appearance of a ghostly girl that made me remember just where I had seen this room. The girl floating before me was none other than Moaning Myrtle herself. A quick pinch to the arm confirmed that I was not dreaming.

"Who are you and how did you get in here? I thought all the students had gone home." She said staring at me.

I was about to reply but was interrupted by malicious cackling. I groaned and I quickly rose to my feet, preparing to run. I knew Alyse was around and I had to find her. I threw open the door and ran out, right past Peeves who began to bellow at the top of his lungs: "Intruder! Intruder in the Castle." I ran as fast as I could and I soon heard footsteps thundering after me.

I ran faster and just as I was about to run around a corner, I heard a familiar voice yell: "Stupefy!" There was a flash of red light and I knew no more…

* * *

_A/N: whew first chap! I hope you liked! Can anyone guess who it was that Stunned her?_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 1: Hogwarts and Surprises_**

_Hello everyone! I wanna start by thanking all those who favorited, reviewed and followed this story! It means so much to me! Well last chapter certainly was interesting wasn't it? Now who could have possibly Stunned poor Rowan? Now-_

_?: Here's Puck!_

_Puck? What in the world are you doing here? And why is it that you always pop up in stories that have nothing to do with you?_

_Puck: aww don't be like that you know you love me! _

_True, but that's beside the point. Last I heard you were bothering Chris McLean._

_Puck: Its fun bothering him but I missed you more! *hugs*_

_Aww I missed you too. But it not might be a good idea for you to be here in this one because of Snape and Malfoy._

_Puck: Oh what can they do?_

_They can turn you into a ferret and bounce you around the walls like Moody did to Draco Malfoy. I highly doubt you want to be Puck the Amazing Bouncing Ferret. Not that I would complain. You'd probably make a very cute ferret. Then again you'd have to worry about Buckbeak._

_Puck: Buckbeak? You mean that frea-_

_*Claps a hand over Puck's mouth* I wouldn't do that if I were you! Last time someone insulted Buckbeak, he nearly got his arm slashed off._

_*Puck mumbles something under my hand*_

_*Moves hand* what did you say?_

_Puck: What did you mean about the ferret bit?_

_Buckbeak eats ferrets. So that's why it would be bad for you turn into one._

_Puck: PFFT! Why should I fear a great big, freaky, ugly, overgrown chicken?_

_?: SQUAWK!_

_Puck: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *flies off with a very pissed off hippogriff on his tail*_

_What an idiot. Well can't say I didn't warn him. Anyway I-_

_?: Sly!_

_Ugh now what? Oh goody it's the main love interests Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy* Completely sarcastic*_

_Snape: Don't take that tone with us young lady._

_Lucius: He's right. You should respect your elders._

_So nice that you guys think you're old. Now is there a point to this visit or did you just come here to annoy me?_

_*Puck flies by in front of us, still trying to escape Buckbeak and still screaming his head off like a little girl.*_

_Me, Snape, Lucius: "…"_

_Wonder when he'll remember that he can just poof out._

_Snape and Lucius: *Nod*_

_So what did you guys want?_

_Snape: *still staring after Puck in shock* You did warn him about insulting a hippogriff, right? _

_Tried to, but then Puck really never listens to anyone, unless its Oberon. So it really isn't my fault this time. Kinda like when Draco didn't listen to Hagrid when he said not to insult a hippogriff and what does he do? He insults Buckbeak and nearly gets his arm ripped off. Bloody idiotic dunderhead then goes around faking it and then you make poor Ron and Harry cut everything up for him and take away points for unfair reasons._

_Snape: Now wait just a minute! He-_

_*Holds up a chainsaw with a blank face and speaks in a dead serious voice* I'm tired and cranky. I haven't had a decent night's sleep for two days. My back and shoulders hurt and I am in a very bad mood. Not to mention I have a chainsaw that I know how to use and am not afraid of using it. Do you really wanna mess with me?_

_*Snape and Lucius quickly shake their heads looking terrified*_

_Didn't think so. Good boys! *pats them on the head* Now as I was trying to say earlier was that I wanted to thank everyone for the favorites, follows and reviews once more and ask that if you favorite or follow that you please leave a review as feedback is very vital to ensure that the chapters are good._

_*Puck still flying around screaming with Buckbeak attempting to take a bite outta his butt*_

_Ugh for the love of- PUCK! You're a Fae! Poof you bloody idiot!_

_Puck: Oh right! Toodle-loo! *Poofs out*_

_Bloody faes! The lot of 'em! If I have to deal with one more bloody Fae-!_

_?: *Poofs* M'lady._

_Ugh! What do you want now Oberon?_

_Oberon: *brushing himself off and making himself look important* I was wondering when you were going to write my story._

_*Looses it* I WILL BLOODY WRITE YOUR STORY WHEN I HAVE TIME! I AM BUSY WRITING 2 OTHERS BESIDES THIS ONE! ONE I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME! NOW IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU, YOU WILL LEAVE ME THE BLOODY HECK ALONE!_

_*Calms down slightly* Please read and review or I'll send Buckbeak after ya!_

_Hermoine, if you will dear._

_Hermione: *looking a little scared* R-right! LadySly does not own any characters or places that you recognize. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. She only owns her Ocs Rowan and Alyse. She does not own any songs used. She hopes that you will review. And she would also like to thank Noface for their review and hopes that this is to your liking._

* * *

_Snape's Pov (Yay!)_

The term had just ended and the students were finally gone. I had just gotten out of a meeting with Dumbledore after discussing the events of the previous year. We both knew that the Dark Lord would resurface once again. How and what form, we did not know but we knew we had to be prepared to protect Potter's son. Potter. Even after all these years the very thought of him still made my blood boil. Not only had he tormented me throughout my school days, he also took the only woman I ever loved. My beloved Lily. She had been the light of my dark and troubled childhood and my first friend. I could still remember seeing her for the first time. The sun had been caught in her dark red hair as she swung high in the air on the swing, making it seem like living flame and her beautiful green eyes glowing with life and laughter. When I found out that she could do magic, I was even happier. I knew that we would both go to Hogwarts. I revealed myself to her and though at first she spurned me, she quickly became my best friend. She honestly cared about me. I was never happier. Then our friendship started to fall apart when I began hanging out with boys that became the future Death Eaters. Lily had hated it and then in our 5th year when Potter publicly humiliated me, I had lashed out at my only true friend by calling her a Mudblood. I quickly realized my mistake and tried to apologize, but it was too late. I had lost her forever. I was then forced to watch as she began hanging out with Potter and his crew and my heart shattered into a thousand pieces when she began dating Potter, later marrying him and having a child with him.

My grief increased when I learned that I had indirectly marked her for death at the hands of the Dark Lord. I had gone to Dumbledore and offered him my services in exchange for keeping her safe. But it was all in vain. She died to protect her only child, giving him the ultimate protection. She left this world for the next, leaving her child in the care of her sister. My beloved Lily was gone, lost to me forevermore. I blamed myself for her death and in atonement, I agreed to watch over her son. But it was hard since not only did the boy have Lily's beautiful eyes, he had his father's looks and attitude. And seeing him on an almost daily basis cut me to the core. Because he reminded me so much of Lily and yet at the same time he reminded me of his father, causing me to loathe him as much as I had loathed Potter and his crew.

My melancholy thoughts were interrupted by Peeves bellowing "Intruder! Intruder in the castle! Intruder on the second floor!" Not a second after the fire in my study burst into green flames and the Headmaster came stepping out, carrying a small bundle in his arms. It was to my great shock that upon closer inspection that the bundle turned out to be an infant. Not just any infant, but an infant girl bundled up in a pink fuzzy blanket, no doubt Transfigured by the Headmaster, with the bluest eyes and golden blonde hair I had ever seen. She surprised me by smiling up at me and reaching for me.

The Headmaster smiled and said, "I do we believe we have an unexpected guest in the castle. Perhaps you would like to see to them."

I scowled at him, but picked up my cloak and wand and swept out of the dungeon. I ran as fast as I could out of the dungeons and up to the second floor. I slowed my steps and began to listen with my wand out the tip lit and ready for any attack. I was very curious on how someone had gotten into the castle. I heard running footsteps running in the direction away from me and from the sounds of it, they were barefoot. I had no time to reflect on it as I began to chase after them. I could barely seem as they ran through the dark corridors. When they ran past a window from which a single stream of moonlight shone, I caught a glimpse of dark red hair. Red hair like I hadn't seen since Lily. My heart seemed to stop for a moment. It was impossible that it was Lily. She had been dead for many years. Just as the person running was about to turn a corner, I gathered my wits enough to send a Stunning spell at them.

"Stupefy!" I managed to hit whoever it was just before they turned the corner. They fell to the ground, one of their bare feet sticking out from around the corner, the rest of their body lying face down just beyond the corner. I quickly strode over and turned their body over. I moved my lit wand to see who I Stunned. When I saw who it was, I dropped my wand and fell to the ground in shock. It was a young girl rather scantily clad in a pair of gray shorts and a green top with thin straps. But that was not what shocked me. She looked almost exactly like Lily except her hair was longer and her body was curvier and her face had a childlike innocence to it that seemed to make my heart skip a few beats. After few moments that seemed like hours, I gathered my wits once again and straightened up and took off my outer robe and draped it over the girl before picking her up in my arms and heading to the Hospital Wing where I knew the headmaster would be waiting. As I walked, I couldn't help but notice how soft and warm she was and how perfectly she fit into my arms almost like she was made just for me. She was also very light as well and it was hard to guess her age as she had a child-like face and the figure of a grown woman. I had to remind myself constantly that no matter how much she looked like Lily, she was not Lily. But I couldn't shake the feeling that we had met before. Dumbledore would know. He always does. With burning questions in my head, I quickened my pace to the Hospital Wing.

Once there, I laid her down on a bed before sinking into a chair emotionally exhausted while Poppy tended to her. Dumbledore came over to me, still carrying the child in his arms. The child seemed to have fallen asleep with a small smile on her pink lips. Dumbledore laid the child next to girl I had stunned.

I looked up at him and asked the question I so desperately wanted to ask: "Who is she? And why does she look almost exactly Lily?"

Dumbledore sighed. " Severus, when Lily died that night a piece of her spirit traveled through time and dimensions before planting itself in the body of an unborn child. This girl is from a dimension where we only exist in books. This young girl looks like Lily because… she is Lily's reincarnation."

* * *

_Shocker! How many people were surprised by this? I had planned something else but this worked out better. It will all be explained next chapter when Rowan wakes up. There is also a trip to Diagon Alley to look forward to where Rowan will pick up a new and very interesting pet who will become her friend. I will give you 3 hints: It hates bright light and sunlight will kill it. Don't let it get wet. And most important of all, never ever feed it after midnight. To those of you who can guess what it is, I am taking name suggestions for her new little friend and any guesses on which House she ends up in. Until then, good night for I am in need of a very long nap. Bye bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Weasleys, Malfoys, and a Mogwai named Gizmo

_Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update, but I have been really busy with a bunch of stuff. So here is the next chapter. In this chapter, Rowan will go to Diagon Alley to get her things for school as well as Muggle London to get Muggle clothes. Oh that is going to be fun! But as the title says she will meet the Weasleys as well as Harry and Draco and Lucius. Now that is going to be fun and just how will she react when she meets everyone's favorite Malfoys. You will just have to wait and find out. Hopefully, this will provide inspiration for Sleeping-Portal who was kind enough to read my stories._

_Well enough rambling and more reading. Enjoy!_

* * *

_~Last time~_

_She is Lily's reincarnation…._

* * *

_~Rowan's Pov-Dream~_

_Everywhere I looked there was white. Even the long dress I wore was white. The only color in this strange place was my skin and hair. I turned around and found myself in a meadow full of wildflowers. I turned around again and was nearly scared out of my wits when I thought I saw another person. But I realized that it was only a mirror. Or was it? As I walked closer to it, I began to notice how different the person in the mirror was. She wore a white dress like my mine and yet she was slightly thinner. Her hair was shorter only coming down to her shoulders while mine went down to my hips. Her face was slightly lined and older looking. Was it possible that I was seeing myself as I would look in the future? I touched my face and became frightened when the woman in the mirror did not do the same._

"_Rowan…"_

_I gasped when I heard someone call my name and I frantically looked around to see who was there._

"_Rowan…" _

_The voice seemed to be coming from the other woman. I turned and looked at her. She smiled at me and held out her hand. _

"_Rowan, come…"_

_I turned around and ran as fast as I could away from her. Suddenly I felt myself falling as everything faded to black…_

* * *

_~Normal Pov~_

Ugh! My head hurts. It felt I had been hit in the head with a rogue Bludger. I opened my eyes and immediately shut them due to some sort of light shining directly into my eyes. I sat up and clutched at my head as it pounded like a war drum. I heard voices whispering before someone put their hand on my shoulder and pressed a cup to my lips.

"Here drink this. It will help with the pain. Honestly, what were thinking Stunning the poor girl? She is lucky she didn't crack her head! Poor dear."

"But she did not as you can very well see, Poppy." Said a deep voice that seemed awfully familiar.

I drank what was in the cup and grimaced at the bitter flavor. But I felt my pain vanish almost instantly so it wasn't so bad.

I opened my eyes and nearly passed out again. There, standing in front of me was none other than Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfrey, and Snape. Either it was really them or a really elaborate prank.

"Are you all right, my dear?" The suppose Dumbledore said kindly as he placed an aged hand on my shoulder.

I looked around again and put a hand to my head. "I'm not sure but I must have hit my head harder than I thought because I seem to hallucinating."

"Oh, what makes you say that, my dear?" Dumbledore asked with an amused twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Oh, just the fact that I seem to being seeing fictional characters that are only supposed to exist in books and movies. Other than that everything is just peachy!"

Dumbledore just chuckled in amusement as the others just raised their eyebrows and Madame Pomfrey began checking my head for any bumps. She pressed down near the front of my head and I winced at the sharp pain it produced.

"Ok well that rules out hallucination then. So it must be a really big prank set up by my friends. Hahaha, guys! Very funny! You can come out now!" I looked around just waiting for them to jump out.

5 minutes and no one came out. I looked up at Dumbledore and asked, "This isn't a joke is it?"

"I'm afraid not my dear."

"How did I even get here? Wait, where's Alyse? Heavens, please tell me she came with me! My parents will kill me if she got left behind."

"Calm yourself, child. She is asleep up in my office."

"Oh thank goodness! And I'm not a kid!"

"Oh, really? Then do enlighten us on your real age." Snape said while giving me his famous raised eyebrow.

It took everything I had not to squeal. I mean Jo obviously did not describe how attractive he was in the book. His hair was greasy looking but it didn't look all that bad. It brushed his shoulders and curled slightly at the ends. He looked a lot like the younger version of Alan Rickman. How everyone hated him when he looked like that was beyond me.

I must have zoned out because Snape cleared his throat. I shook my head and blushed slightly.

"I am not a kid! I am 20 years old! I was born June 18, 1992."

Everyone other than Dumbledore looked at me in shock. I looked around at everyone, wondering if it was something I said.

"What? Why are ya'll looking at me like I'm crazy? Was it something I said?"

McGonagall was the first to recover. "That's impossible, dear. And you don't look a day over 14 or 15 at the most."

I tilted my head at her slightly. "What do you mean? I think I should know when I was born. I'm not stupid. And while it's nice that you think I look younger than my age, please don't say that again. It gets on my nerves when people just assume that I'm a kid based on my looks."

"What I meant was that it is 1992 now. What year is in your world?"

I sat silent for a few seconds before losing it.

"BLOODY HELL! I'M JUST AN INFANT! I'LL SCREW UP THE TIMELINE AND TEAR A WHOLE IN THE FABRIC OF REALITY! I'LL CEASE TO EXIST! I'LL-" I was cut off as Snape had placed a Silencing Charm on me without saying anything. I moved my mouth a few times and attempted to speak but nothing came out. I pouted and stuck my tongue out at Snape and crossed my arms as I leaned back against the pillows of the Hospital Wing bed. I used to think Nonverbal spells were wicked cool, not so much anymore now that I had gotten one placed on me. And Snape was definitely sliding the ranks on my Favorite male characters list that I had made in my mind.

McGonagall and Pomfrey looked rather shocked at my outburst, Snape looked annoyed and slightly confused, and Dumbledore just sat there with an amused smile.

"Calm yourself, my dear. You will not cease to exist. You no longer exist in your own world. It is like you were never there. You are a part of this world now and you will not have to worry as it is all taken care of with the Ministry. They assume that you are a witch from America who's powers came in late and you wished to attend Hogwarts. You will stay here during the summer and attend Hogwarts later on. You will be going to Diagon Alley later today to pick up your supplies. You already have a vault in Diagon Alley, so no need to worry. Professor Snape will take you as soon you have eaten some breakfast. He will also take you to Muggle London get Muggle clothes for yourself and for your sister as well. When you return come to my office. We will then discuss courses and how much you need to do in order to catch up. Until then have a pleasant trip. Severus, here is the key to her vault and make sure to keep an eye on her. Your sister can stay with me for now and we discuss arrangements for her later when you return. Good day!"

And with that, Dumbledore stood up and swept out of the Hospital wing. It was silent as we all stared after him.

"Am I the only one feeling confused here?" I asked looking around.

McGonagall just patted my shoulder. "I'll send a House Elf with some breakfast. I think you might need these before you go out." She waved her wand and transfigured some clothes for me out of an empty potions bottle and a few spare blankets that were on the bed. She gave me a very small smile before leaving herself. Madame Pomfrey left after giving me strict orders not to overdo it and drawing the curtains around my bed so I could change.

It was rather awkward as I was aware of the fact only few thin sheets separated me from Snape. I looked down at what I was to wear. There was nice dark green sweater with a thigh length black skirt, black socks, black boots and a black cloak to wear. I changed out of my pajamas and while I was changing, I felt like something was poking the inside of my head. I realized that a certain someone was trying to probe around in my head. Hell no!

I ripped the curtain open and stomped right up to Snape and started yelling at him. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are and who gave permission to go probing around in my mind?! That's an invasion of privacy and I would rather not be mind raped thank you very much! My respect for you is seriously decreasing, buster! You ever try that again, I'll kick you so hard that any grandchildren you have will feel it!" I huffed and sat on the bed to put on my shoes and socks. When Madame Pomfrey came out to see what was going on and I told her what Snape was trying to do, she started scolding him about privacy and she got mad about the fact that he caused me to work myself up. She gave me a Calming Draught and with one last glare at Snape, swept off to her office to call a House Elf.

I took the Calming Draught and felt relaxed but I was still ticked off at Snape. Now if any other girl had been in my place, they probably would've been happy here and probably have tried jumping one of their favorite characters. Not me. I wanted to go home to my mum and dad. I missed my friends. I missed my gay best friend, Jackson and our shopping trips together and our sleepovers where we would drool over our favorite male characters together. More than anything I wished he was here. He would help me make sense of all the craziness I seemed to have found myself in. If he was here, he would say that we had fallen down the rabbit hole. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Snape brush a few tears away.

I jumped slightly at the contact but relaxed as he brushed the rest of my tears away and held my face so tenderly in his hands. I blushed and tried to turn my face away, but Snape held my face still. I lowered my eyes and stared down at my hands as I twisted them in my lap. I could feel his gaze on my face and after a few minutes he let go and swept out of the hospital wing, leaving me sitting shocked on the bed.

CRACK!

I jumped nearly a foot in the air due to the sudden noise. I quickly realized that the noise was due to a House Elf appearing in front of me with a tray perched on its head. It set the tray down on my lap and left with a "good day, miss" and disappearing before I could get a good look at it. I blinked and looked down at the tray. There were eggs, bacon, white toast with strawberry jam, fresh strawberries, orange slices, and a pot full of hot chocolate; all of which were my favorite things to eat for breakfast. Huh, weird. I don't remember telling anyone about this. Then again, it is Dumbledore, that man knows everything.

I ate quickly and I was just finishing the hot chocolate when Snape walked back in. I nearly did a spit take when I saw what he was wearing. Instead of his usual frock coat and cloak, he wore a pair of black pants, a black turtle neck sweater, a black trench coat that seemed to have the same billowing effect as his cloak and a pair of black boots. His hair was tied back with a black ribbon and some strands framed his face. He looked good and it took everything I had not to swoon and remember that I was still mad at him.

He said nothing as he held out a hand to help me up from my seat. I took it and once I was standing, I grabbed my cloak and fastened it on. I grabbed a green ribbon and tied the sides of my hair back in a bow, leaving the rest to hang down my back. I followed Snape as he walked out the door and down the Entrance Hall, having no time to look around as I struggled to keep up with Snape's long strides. He said nothing as we reached the heavy wooden doors. We were about to leave when we heard Dumbledore call our names.

"Severus, Miss Ravenforge, a moment please." We both turned to see what it was that he wanted now. He walked up to me and held something out in his hands. It took me a few seconds to realize what it was he holding. It was my green Ipod. I took it from him and looked up at him in confusion.

"I thought that you would adjust better if you had something from home. I have enchanted it so it will work around magical energy and it will never die. Now of you go! You have a full day of shopping ahead of you!" And with that we were pushed out the door and the doors shut behind us. I looked at Snape before shrugging and messing around with my Ipod trying to find a good song. We soon reached the gates and I hid my Ipod in a pocket of my skirt so I wouldn't lose it.

"We are going to-" Snape began before I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what we are doing. Can we just get it over with? I'd rather we get the whole "being forced through a tube" feeling over and done with."

Snape said nothing and held out his arm for me to take. I gripped it tightly, closed my eyes, took a deep breath and prayed that I didn't die.

I felt Snape's arm twist under my hand and scared I was going to lose him, I wrapped both of my arms around his and hugged it tightly.

The feeling was awful. It really was like being forced through a tube unable to breathe and it felt like my chest was being crushed by steel bands. Jo did not describe accurately how painful it was. I felt like my lungs were about to be crushed. Just when I thought I was going burst, the feeling stopped and I was gulping down lungful after lungful of air. I felt dizzy and nauseous and I crouched down and placed my head between my knees and prayed that I didn't lose my breakfast.

A hand on my back made me look up and I realized that we were in an alleyway in Muggle London. Snape was looking down at me with a slightly concerned look on his face.

"Are you all right?"

I gave him a sour look and said sarcastically "I feel like I was forced through a tube and my lungs were being crushed and I feel sick and lightheaded. Other than that, I'm fine; just peachy keen. Never felt better. Although I think I'd prefer the Knight Bus or Floo next time. Hell, riding a broomstick would be better than that! Ugh, never again. Please tell me I get to ride the Hogwarts Express later. I don't think I could handle another trip like that again."

Snape raised an eyebrow and said, "I highly doubt you would enjoy the Knight Bus and broomsticks can become uncomfortable after awhile. But if you wish, we can Floo back to Hogwarts; I'd rather not have my arm nearly torn off."

I gave him the stink-eye. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we get this over with already? I need to get back to Alsye. Where are we anyway? And where are we going first? I guess now wouldn't be a good time to mention that I don't know how to handle British Muggle Currency. So I am absolutely no help there; but I am rather good with Wizarding Money, as it's easier than Muggle currency. Heh!" I scratched the back of my head as I stood up and stretched.

"We are first going to Muggle London to get your things there and then we will go to Diagon Alley, where we will meet with the Weasleys." Snape said as we walked out the alley and down the street.

I wondered at first why no one was staring as I was still wearing my cloak. Then I remembered that it was the 90's. The style was so weird back then that I probably fit right in. I hoped to find something cute. While I was somewhat happy that I was shopping with Snape, I wished Jackson was here. He knew more about style than me and that wasn't easy for me to admit.

I just hope I don't pick out something that's considered dorky by 90's standards. Too bad I was an infant during this time.

"Rowan…"

I paused and listened while Snape kept walking. I could have sworn I heard someone call my name. I shrugged and caught up with Snape.

"Rowan!"

Ok, I so knew I wasn't imaging it! I paused again and began looking around, trying to find who was calling me. Snape noticed I wasn't with him and stopped as well.

"Why are you stopping?"

"Shh! I think someone is calling my name."

"Who could possibly be calling your name? You just got here."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, now shush!"

"Rowan!"

That came from behind me. I turned around and I'll I saw was a blur of black and red and then I was nearly knocked down as something jumped on me. I staggered from the weight and it took me 3 seconds to realize what or rather who had just glomp attacked me. There was no mistaking it.

"Jackson?"

"Rowan love, it's so good to see you! I went to your house and found that you and dear little Alyse were gone! Oh, I was just devastated! I called your parents and they had no idea who I was talking about! They didn't even know me! They said they never had any kids! It was simply awful! I didn't know what I was going to do. And guess who showed up at my door? Dumbledore himself, that's who! He asked me if I wanted to see you again and of course I said yes, so he told me to pack a bag and here I am! He said you would be somewhere around here and here you are! Oh, are we going shopping? Lovely, you must simply let me help you! Oh, I am also going to Hogwarts as well! Oh, this is so exciting! Ooh, who's your friend? He's a rather handsome bloke."

Jackson was here! I was so happy! I missed him and his messy curly black hair and twinkling blue eyes. I hugged him tightly and fought back tears. My parents didn't remember me or Alyse. It hurt deep down in my heart. But I had Alyse and I now had Jackson. And I was sure to make new friends. I hugged him once more and then what he said about Snape finally registered in my brain. I pulled back and looked up at him, my lips twitching with a barely restrained smile.

"Jackson, that's Professor Snape."  
Jackson's jaw dropped before opening and closing, trying to speak but nothing came out. I shut his mouth and started laughing.

"You look like a fish when you do that! Now come on the sooner we get Muggle clothes the sooner we go to Diagon Alley. And who knows we might meet Harry there."

That snapped him out of it. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the nearest clothing store. Snape just silently trailed behind, probably still trying to figure out the mystery that is Jackson. It isn't easy. I still haven't figured him completely out yet. We shopped for awhile and I was finally satisfied with some clothes that were similar to what I was used to wearing:

_Shirts: Vintage Long sleeve fitted cotton top (Variety of colors), a ton of really long, button up shirts. (Jack threw a fit when he saw these)_

_Shoes: Underground Wulfrun Suede Round Toe Creepers_

_Bottoms: Denim Dungaree Short and Long_

_Bags: Rucksack (black)_

_Dress: T-shirt dress. (Rounded neckline, hook and eye closure front, contrast t-shirt sleeves, skirt falls from waistline and ends about mid thigh. Can be paired with a_ _pea coat, opaque tights and leather knee high riding boots for cooler weather; __a cropped denim jacket, strappy sandals and round sunglasses for a casual, daytime look (That was all Jackson's idea. I only accepted because I thought that the dresses were pretty cute.)_

We had been in there for at least two hours and Snape was getting impatient. When we were finally done, I could have sworn Snape heaved a sigh of relief. I let Jackson handle the Muggle money as he was British and he knew the currency better than I ever could.

Snape shrunk everything except my new black rucksack and put everything inside of it. Seeing Snape perform magic made Jackson and I even more eager to get to Diagon Alley and get our wands. We practically flew down the streets towards the Leaky Cauldron and waited anxiously for Snape to show up. He finally walked up and opened the door for us to go into the empty pub. He led us into the back and tapped the right brick that would take us into Diagon Alley and the Wizarding World.

We stood back and watched in awe as the bricks parted to reveal the secret world that so many fans in our world only dreamed of seeing outside the movies. It was amazing and like Harry on his first trip, I wished that I had more eyes to in everything I saw. I was pretty sure Jackson felt the same. Snape left us in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies as he went to Gringnotts to get our money. Jackson and I both drooled over the Nimbus 2000 and both agreed that we would try out for the Quidditch team of whatever House we ended up in.

Jackson looked around and then nudged me. I looked up at him and he pointed towards a group of people that seemed to be frantically looking for something. Upon closer look, I realized that it was the Weasleys and that a certain green eyed boy with glasses was missing. I looked back at him and we cast a glance around to see if a certain Bat of the Dungeons was around. When we didn't see him, we set off down the street and turned down Knockturn Alley. I kept close to Jackson and we passed unnoticed until we reached Borgin and Burkes.

Jackson was about to go in when I yanked him back. He looked at me like I was crazy and I silently gestured towards the window. We both peeked in through the grimy window and saw none other than Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco. From what I could see, Lucius was conducting business with Borgin, most likely getting rid of anything that would cause him trouble should the Ministry call upon him. I made a mental note that if I got the chance, to tell Mr. Weasley about the hidden room underneath the Malfoy's drawing room. Draco was looking around and was nearing the cabinet that I knew Harry was hiding in.

Luckily, Mr. Malfoy finished his business and distracted Draco by slamming the serpent head of his cane right where Draco's hand had been. I winced in sympathy for Draco; a few seconds later and he most likely have gotten his fingers crushed. We ducked into the shadows as they walked out the door and I could have sworn Lucius Malfoy looked right me with his cold, silver eyes. But he continued on his way and was soon out of sight. We peeked through the window again and saw poor Harry come out of his hiding spot. The poor boy was absolutely skinny and his clothes did not help that fact. I felt my heart go out to him and I felt a strange urge to wrap my arms around him much like a mother would.

He came out and nearly jumped a foot in the air when I tapped his shoulder. He whirled around and his eyes were wide with fright. I didn't blame him, the stuff in these kinds of shops were absolutely gruesome. I put my hands up in the air and gave him a soft smile to show I meant him no harm. He calmed down before eyeing me in confusion.

"Calm down, sweetheart. It's alright. We aren't gonna harm you. We're friends."

"Mum?" Harry questioned looking at me with confusion and a little bit of hope glimmering in his eyes.

My heart broke when I saw how hopeful he looked. I gave a sad smile and shook my head. "Sorry dear, I'm not your mother."

"Oh." Harry said looking dejected.

I was about to say something when a hand gripped my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with a rather dirty witch.

"Not lost are you my dears?" She asked as she leered at us. I could see more people surrounding us. I grabbed Harry's hand and held it tightly prepared to run for it if need be. I gave a smile and tried to be convincing as possible. "No, we're not lost. We know where we are. Now if you'll excuse me, my brothers and I need to be going." I tried getting around her but she blocked my way.

"Come with us, we'll help you find your way."

"No please-"

"Harry?"

It was Hagrid. Never had I been so happy to see him.

"Hagrid!" Harry said happy to see him as well as everyone backed off.

"What do ya think yer doin' down there? Come on, and bring yer friends. Professor Snape's lookin' for 'em."

Harry looked at us and I gave him a look that said "don't ask."

We quickly walked towards Hagrid and he led us back to Diagon Alley. We were all silent as we walked although I could tell Harry kept looking at me from the corner of his eye. I sent him a warm smile and a wink and he blushed and looked away. I chuckled softly, he was just so cute!

My amusement was short-lived as a certain Potions Master swept down the street with a seriously pissed off expression on his face. I gulped and hid behind Jackson. This was not going to go well I could tell.

"Where the Bloody Hell were you?!"

Definitively not happy.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you disappear! And then I find out that you were in Knockturn Alley! Do you have any idea how dangerous and stupid that was!? You could've gotten into serious trouble! Don't you ever do something like that again! Do you understand me?!" Snape yelled as he gripped my shoulder tightly.

I winced in pain and struggled to hold back tears. "Yes Professor and you're hurting me."

Snape looked at me and let go of my shoulder like I burned him. He turned around and motioned for me to follow him. I turned around and waved goodbye to Harry and gave him a soft smile to let him know I was alright.

I followed Snape with Jackson at my side; we both felt a little guilty about what he had done but we had to see if Harry was alright. I still couldn't shake the feeling that Lucius Malfoy had known we were there and that he had looked right at me. I hated to admit it, but the look he had given me had sent shivers down my spine and not the good kind. I was slightly scared of Snape as well. I wondered why he got so mad when we had gone down to Knockturn Alley. It wasn't like him to show his emotions like that. It was all very odd.

The rest of our trip was made in silence as we got everything we needed except our wands and books. We were waiting around outside the Apothecary while Snape got needed potions ingredients for his personal stores and I was bored. He had been in there for nearly 20 minutes. Just when I thought I was going to die of boredom, I heard a strange sound. It sounded almost like singing, but it was from no human throat. It was some sort of creature vocalizing and it was eerie yet strangely beautiful. It seemed to be calling me. And without really noticing what I was doing, I followed the sound to a little shop that seemed to be tucked away in the shadows of Diagon Alley. I paused outside the shop and debated on whether or not I should go in. Snape did say as long as I didn't go back into Knockturn Alley and stayed in Diagon Alley, I was allowed to explore. Sure the shop was still in Diagon Alley and he never said I couldn't go into one of the side roads and there were still plenty of shoppers around. And that singing was tugging at my heart like it was calling for me and only me. I took a deep breath and walked in. The inside of the shop was dark with only a few candles to light the shelves full of odd knickknacks and other strange items. I followed the sound towards the back away from the windows. I found a small cage and the sound was coming from inside. I looked and I couldn't believe my eyes. Inside was a Mogwai. And it looked exactly like Gizmo. When it saw me, it's big eyes lit up and it began to sing again, obviously happy. The minute I saw him, I knew I had to have him. I picked up his cage carefully and moved through the cluttered room towards the front desk, making sure to keep it from any bright patches of light. I just couldn't believe that an actual Mogwai was in Diagon Alley. I thought they only existed in the movie Gremlins. But then again, it was the Wizarding world and it was full of creatures from legend that defied logic.

"Can I help, you Miss?"

I nearly jumped a foot in the air as an elderly wizard came to the front desk from the back. I regained my composure and placed the cage on the top.

"I wish to purchase this adorable little creature." I said getting straight to the point, as I wanted to get out of here quickly before Snape got mad at me again.

The man looked down and his eyes widened in shock. "You have heard the Mogwai's song?"

I nodded my head, as the Mogwai inside the cage continued to sing happily. "Yes, I heard him out in the street. How much for him?" I asked as I got out my money pouch.

"Miss, I don't think you understand just what this thing is. It is cute and cuddly, yes, but also very dangerous as well. There are rules-" he began before I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know! There are 3 rules: It hates bright light and sunlight will kill it. Don't ever get it wet or it will multiply. And no matter how much it cries, never, ever feed it after midnight. If it gets fed, it forms a cocoon, and hatches into a Gremlin and will cause chaos and mass destruction. I get it, ok? So how much do you want for him? I'll give you 20 Galleons."

The man stood there in shock, before becoming business-like.

"I'll not take a Knut under 70 if you are serious about buying him."

"I'll give you 30. It's reasonably fair and besides, who else would be willing to buy him after hearing those 3 rules? That's my final offer!" I said, folding my arms to show him I meant business.

He looked at me for a few minutes, before breaking into a smile. "You're a shrewd one lassie, but you have a fair point. I'll give him to you for 10 Galleons and 5 Sickles. That sound fair to you?"

I was stunned. That was less than I originally offered. It was a good deal and I gladly accepted. I paid the amount and Gizmo was placed in a wicker basket with a pretty blue cloth to cover the sides of the basket so it was nice and dark. I looked in my money pouch and found that I still had a ton of money left. I decided to get an owl so I would have some way of receiving mail. I walked to the correct shop and bought a beautiful barn owl and named him Jareth after my favorite character from Labyrinth. I was only a few years later when it first came out so any Muggleborn I met would know what I was talking about. I wandered back to the main street and found Jackson in the Quality Quidditch Supplies Shop. He was once again drooling over the Nimbus 2000 and 2001s. I frowned when I saw the 2001s and I knew that Lucius Malfoy would buy one for the entire Slytherin Quidditch team just so Draco could be on the team. I found completely unfair to the other teams and I knew that Draco would call Hermione a Mudblood and Ron would try to curse him but end up belching up slugs instead. I shuddered at the nasty thought and hoped I could help prevent it. I saw Snape out in the street looking for us and I dragged Jackson away from the brooms much to his dismay.

We met up with Snape outside and he immediately noticed the wicker basket on my arm.

"What is that?"

"What is what?" I replied, trying to play dumb. The look on Snape's face told me he wasn't falling for it and that he was in no mood to play games. Still, doesn't mean I can't still play dumb. I held out the cage with Jareth in it and said "This is Jareth! My new owl! Isn't he the cutest?"

"I wasn't talking about the owl, I was talking about the basket on your arm."

"Oh, that basket. It's my new pet, Gizmo!"

"Gizmo?"

"Yep! He's a Mogwai!"

"A Mogwai? What's a Mogwai?"

"I'll show you later, when the sun goes down, because sunlight will kill it!"

Snape reached for the basket, but I smacked his hand away and glared at him. "Weren't you listening? If it's exposed to sunlight it will die! Sheesh! Can we go get our wands now?" Without waiting for an answer, I began heading down the street for Ollivander's, Jackson at my side and Snape trailing behind us. We passed Draco and Lucius Malfoy as they went towards the Quidditch shop, no doubt to buy the brooms. I paid no mind to them, even when Mr. Malfoy stopped and stared after me. Gizmo purred and babbled in his basket completely happy.

We soon reached the wand store and entered the dimly lit room. Mr. Ollivander was nowhere in sight but I had a feeling he was nearby. The air was thick with dust and powerful magic that sent shivers down my spine and made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. This was what Harry must have felt when he first walked in here. I glanced at Jackson to see if his reaction was the same. He looked like he was trying hard not to sneeze. Gizmo cooed in his basket and I could tell he could feel it as well.

"Hello?" I called out. I heard a clattering noise and was startled when Mr. Ollivander slid into view on the ladder. Just like he appeared to Harry in the movie.

"I wondered when I would be seeing you Miss Ravenforge and Mr. Williams. It is so good to see you at last. A bit later than I would have liked but, as they say, better late than never. Now I believe we have wasted enough time. Let's find you a wand. Miss Ravenforge, if you will." He said motioning me to stand in front of him. To be honest, I wasn't surprised that he knew my name. He asked me all sorts of questions while his measuring tape measured me. When it began measuring between my eyes, he told it to stop and it fell to the floor at my feet in a crumpled heap.

"Here try this" he said as he held out a single wand. "This is the only one I ever made with these materials. 13 inches, ebony wood with raven feather core. Very light but powerful."

I took the wand from him in my right hand and I felt like ice then grew very warm as blue and silver sparks flew from the tip and a strange wind blew through the shop as the lamplights guttered in the wind. The strangest thing was that I was unaffected by the wind, but everything else was. Gizmo cooed in awe from his basket.

"Curious, very curious." Mr. Ollivander muttered.

"What's curious?"

"I had no intention of making a wand like this but something told me it needed to be done. I only made 2 other wands that were powerful and yours is the 3rd most powerful wand I have other made. You will be able to accomplish great things with this wand. They may be terrible at times but they will still be great. This wand will help you in years to come. Take care of it." And with that he turned away so he could find Jackson a wand. I stared at my wand, wondering what he had meant. I glanced at Snape to see what he thought about all this but his face was unreadable. I turned back to watch Jackson go through about maybe 30 wands before he was found his wand. His wand was elm, 14 inches, with a unicorn tail core. His was light and springy and good for Charm work. We paid for our wands and headed to Flourish and Blotts for our books. I wasn't too thrilled that we had to go in there because I knew Lockhart was there. Sure he was attractive, but he was a big fraud and vain as they come. He probably won more attractiveness award than Lucius Malfoy and he was supposed to be one of the hottest wizards. Speaking of Malfoys, I knew we were gonna run into them. But on the Brightside we were gonna meet the Weasleys as well as Harry again and Hermione as well. So that made the trip a little more enjoyable. By the time we got there it was jam-packed with witches, no doubt there to see Lockhart. Harry had arrived before us and was already with the Weasleys. Snape pushed us past all the witches there, who turned and glared at us, but soon stopped when they saw Snape and I could have sworn some of them were drooling. If Snape noticed their attention, he didn't show it, but kept pushing us forward until we were near Mrs. Weasley.

Gizmo didn't seem to like the loud group of witches as he kept squealing and chittering. I hoisted his basket up higher into my arms and undid the latch. It was dim in here and all sunlight had been blocked out by the enormous stack of Lockhart's books and the throng of witches. For once the faker was good for something. Gizmo hopped out of his basket and onto my shoulder using my hair to keep himself steady as he looked around. He nuzzled his head against my face, purring and cooing happily. He looked around at Snape and gave a little squeal of fear. I hummed gently and Gizmo stopped shaking and hummed back at me. I continued this until he fell asleep on my shoulder. I turned back and was introduced to the Weasleys and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley looked shocked to see me, but she soon gave me a warm smile and a big hug. Before she could introduce me to the others, Lockhart appeared on the scene. Everyone clapped and cheered as he posed for pictures. I gripped Harry's hand in mine and gave him a soft smile when looked up at me. I wanted to prevent Harry from being pulled up to have his picture taken and in turn, hopefully prevent the confrontation between Draco and the others.

Lockhart continued posing until he saw Harry. Damn you Lockhart!

"Harry Potter!" he muttered.

"Harry Potter! That's worth a picture! Bring your pretty friend too!" Before I knew it I was being dragged up with Harry. I managed to toss Gizmo back into his basket and hand him over to Jackson.

We were pushed up front with Lockhart with each of his arms around our shoulders. "Smile Harry! We're worth the front page! You as well miss!" He said as he winked at both of us. I wanted to vomit this guy was really grossing me out. Lockhart began his little speech and before I knew he had shoved his entire collected works into not only Harry's arms but mine as well, free of charge. I nearly dropped them on Lockhart's foot from the sudden weight. I really wanted to but decided that I was already in enough trouble with Snape. I was certainly going to ask Dumbledore when I got back, what in the world he was thinking when he hired this fraud. Then again on the Brightside, Lockhart would be gone by the end of year. I knew it was rather mean to think of that time with so much glee, but the man was really annoying. I decided to give mine to a little first year girl. She was a tiny little thing with big brown eyes and curly black hair. She looked like a doll. I knelt down at her level and gave her a smile.

"Hello. What's your name, little one?"

She looked up at her grandmother and when her grandmother smiled and nodded that it was alright to talk to me, she turned back and gave a sweet smile.

"My name is Allison Windfell, Miss. You're very pretty, are you a fairy?" she asked completely serious.

I smiled at her and shook my head. "No I'm not, but I'm glad that you think I'm pretty, that's really sweet of you. I was wondering if you would like these." I held up the books for her to see. "I don't need them as I am going to get my own and I really don't want them."

"That's very kind of you. We accept. What do you say to the nice lady?"

Allison accepted the books from me and gave a small smile. "Thank you Miss! Are you a Hogwarts student?"

"I will be this coming year. I'm from America and I just recently got my powers. We'll be first years together. Oh, by the way, my name is Rowan Ravenforge, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well young lady. May I speak with you for a minute dear?" Her grandmother asked as Allison went to go talk with Ginny and a girl who oddly enough looked like Luna Lovegood. It probably was her, because if I remembered correctly, Luna was supposed to be in Ginny's year, in Ravenclaw. Luna had always been one of my favorite characters, and her being an oddball out just made her all the more endearing. I wondered if we could become friends.

"Dear, I was wondering if it is not too much trouble for you, to watch over my little Ali-cat while at school. She had trouble making friends in her old Muggle school before she got her letter. We are purebloods you see and very proud of our magical background so it was always very hard for us to make friends with Muggles and bring them over to play. She always was the odd one out, preferring to spend her time outside in the dirt and reading then socializing and going to parties. Her mother gave her into my care as she did not want a little girl that would not go to parties and be paraded around."

"That's awful. Poor Allison! I would love to look after for her, I am already very fond of her. I think we will be good friends. And if anyone tries to mess with her, I jinx them. She's so sweet, anyone would be lucky to have her as a friend. With luck, we'll be in the same house. I look forward to getting to know her better. Uh oh! Excuse me, I spot trouble. Looks like Draco Malfoy is at it." And I was right. Draco was confronting Harry and the others. I scurried over just as Ginny stood up for Harry. (A/N: This was done completely done from memory)

"Leave him alone."

"Look at this Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend."

"At least he can actually get one unlike you, Daddy finds one for you. I pity the poor girl who gets stuck with you." Oops, did that come out of my mouth? Apparently it did, as everyone was looking at me. Draco looked furious and the others looked impressed, Hermione looked shocked. I curled an arm around Ginny's shoulders as she looked like she was about to cry. Allison and Luna had gone back to their guardians.

"Why you-"

He was cut off when a cane with a silver serpent head landed on his shoulder and moved him to the side.

"Now, now Draco, play nicely" Lucius Malfoy said as he walked closer. He turned his attention to us and his eyes landed on Harry. He held out a hand and introduced himself. "Lucius Malfoy. Forgive me but your scar is legend." He said as he pulled Harry closer and moved his hair with the snakehead to get a better look at the scar. "As is the one who gave it to you."

Harry pulled away giving Mr. Malfoy a cold glare. "Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer."

_You go Harry! You tell him! _I mentally cheered.

Mr. Malfoy looked at him almost in curiosity. "You're very brave to speak his name. Or very foolish."

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Good old Hermione. Smart girl she was.

Mr. Malfoy turned to Hermione and his eyes took on malicious glint though he kept his voice light, pleasant and questioning. I knew he wouldn't dare to openly attack Hermione verbally, but I knew that he would hide it but still get the meaning behind his words across.

"And you must be…Ms. Granger." He said as he looked at Draco for confirmation. Draco nodded.

"Oh yes, Draco's told me all about you and your parents." He looked over at where Mr. and Mrs. Granger were talking with Mr. Weasley. We all turned to look as well.

"Muggles, aren't they?" He said the word Muggle like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

I knew it would probably come back to bite me in the ass but I had to say something. "Muggles have managed to get along without magic just fine. They have invented some very clever things that could benefit Wizardkind if they didn't stop working in areas high in magical energy. We could very well enchant them to work and make life a little easier in some areas. Just because someone doesn't have magic doesn't give you the right to look down on them like they're filth. I highly doubt you would be able to survive one day in a Muggle setting with no magic and had to do everything yourself. Don't knock it till you've tried it. Muggles already have some looking down on them from their own kind. They don't need people like you to add to it." I had crossed my arms and fixed him with a stony glare.

Mr. Malfoy stared at me for a few seconds before a strange glint entered his eyes that sent shivers down my spine. I quickly realized just who I had mouthed off to. I quickly shut my mouth but still held my ground. Sure he was attractive, but he was also very dangerous and had great pull in the Ministry and as a school Governor. Mouthing off may not have been one of my smartest moves. But I meant what I said.

"You must be Miss. Ravenforge the orphan student from America. Charmed, I'm sure." He held out his hand for me and trying to be polite, I took it. I expected him to shake it as well, so to say I was shocked that he kissed the back of my hand is an understatement. I was floored. I had just basically insulted the guy and he kisses my hand. "I was told that you were pretty, but they did not do you justice.'

"Lucius." A voice I'd thought I'd never be glad to hear said behind me.

"Ah Severus. I just met the lovely and charming Miss Ravenforge. I do not know if you have had the pleasure of meeting her. I find her very charming and she is quiet the feisty one." He said as he released my hand and gave me a smirk.

"I have met her Lucius. I am escorting her to get her things before she is to depart for the Weasley home for the summer." Snape said as he placed a protective hand on my shoulder. Wait, I thought I was going back to Hogwarts. When did they decide this? What about Alyse?

Lucius stared at Snape for a few moments before turning to the Weasley kids. "Let me see. Red hair, vacant expressions, tatty second hand books," He said as he picked a book out of Ginny's cauldron. "You must be the Weasleys"

"Children let's go outside. It's mad in here." Mr. Weasley said as he came up behind us.

"Well, well, Weasley Senior."

"Lucius."

"I hear you're working overtime. I do hope they're paying you for it. Though judging by the state of this, I'd say not. What's the use of disgracing the name of Wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" Mr. Malfoy said, still keeping his voice light, but you could hear the distaste and malice in it.

"We have very different ideas about what disgraces the name of Wizard, Malfoy."

"Clearly. Associating with Muggles." He said as he shook his head. "And here I thought your family could sink no lower." He stepped forward stare Mr. Weasley in the eye and drop Ginny's book back into her cauldron. Both Harry and I saw Mr. Malfoy drop another book in as well, except I knew what it was. I wished there was something I could do about it but I knew that Harry needed to fight the Basilisk and destroy the diary. He would also need the fangs to destroy the Cup later on. I let it be but I was definitely going to warn Dumbledore about this.

"I'll see you at work. Come Draco. We're leaving. Severus." With a final look at me he left.

"See you at school." Draco said to Harry. He turned to me and gave me the raised eyebrows twitch. And then he too left.

Mr. Weasley sighed in relief and then turned to us. His eyes lit up when he saw me. "Oh hello! You must be Miss Rowan Ravenforge, the one Dumbledore told us about. Now tell me what is the function of a rubber duck?" He asked completely serious.

"A rubber duck has no function except to make bathtime more fun for Muggle children. How it becomes fun depends on the child and their imagination."

Mr. Weasley thought about what I said for a few minutes before breaking into a smile. "Wonderful! That is just very clever! Just wonderful!" Something told me he still didn't get it. I just smiled.

"Arthur dear we must be going! Rowan dear, I'd like you to meet the rest of my family. This is Percy, Fred, George, Ronald and Ginny. I have two older sons as well but they aren't here. Bill works as a Curse-Breaker for Gringnotts, he's stationed in Egypt and Charlie works in Romania with dragons. This is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, friends of Ronald's from school. You'll see more of them later this evening. Well we must be heading back! We'll see you very soon! Have a safe trip and I'm looking forward to meeting your sister. Goodbye dear!" And with that they were gone.

I looked up at Snape while Jackson fixed Gizmo's basket. "What does she mean I'll see them soon? And what did you mean by I was going to the Weasleys for the summer? I thought I was going to stay at Hogwarts until school started."

"The headmaster has decided that you will stay with the Weasley family for the summer. He felt it best for you to be around a Wizarding family and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley offered to take you in. Now enough questions. We must go to Madam Malkins to get you your school robes. And some clothes for witches as you can't very well go around wearing Muggle clothes all the time."

We headed down the street to Madame Malkins' so Jackson and I could be fitted for our robes. While being fitted for mine, Jackson went and got the white shirts and black skirts that I would need. While I was there, I discovered that some witches still wore dresses from the medieval era. It sounded cool but not really my style. I did find some nice, soft robes in shades of blue and green that Madame Malkin insisted brought out the color of my hair and eyes. She showed me a more modern cut that was supposed to flatter the figure for those witches that felt more daring. It turns out that not very many witches showed skin and when they did, it was a big deal. I couldn't help but notice that some of the robes looked a bit like Bellatrix's dress; only not tattered and well taken care of. And my shoulders weren't as exposed as Bella's were. I did find some medieval gowns that were considered daring, I bought a few of those and some more casual ones and ones that could be worn to work in.

I was soon fitted and we were on our way back to Muggle London after getting some baby clothes from a cute little shop that sold baby toys too. Snape shrunk everything except for Gizmo and helped me put them in my rucksack. It was decided that it would be far safer for us and Gizmo to travel back to Hogwarts via Floo Network, directly to the Headmaster's study.

After arriving and doing a small series of tests to test our abilities and to figure out where we were lessons-wise, Dumbledore sent us down to the Great Hall for lunch and afterwards we spent our time outside near the lake. Jackson waded in the shallows with Alyse while I sat under a birch tree studying my books. I wanted to get good grades and since I knew mostly everything already, I breezed through the 1st and 2nd year worksheets that Dumbledore had given me upon my request. It had been decided that Jackson and I would start in 2nd year with Harry and the others. Which was fine with me, I could an eye on Harry and the others easily that way. I had warned Dumbledore that horrible things were going to happen at Hogwarts and the events from 50 years ago were about to take place once more. I did tell him that there would be no deaths, but I couldn't tell him anymore that wouldn't screw up the story. I told him that there were certain events that I could prevent, but there were some that I had to let happen. I was very vague about it, so Snape, who was in the room at the time, wouldn't understand what I was talking about. If he wanted answers he would just have to wait and see. There was no way I was going to tell Snape, and ruin everything for Harry and the other two. If Snape knew about all the rules the Trio were going to break, not only this year, but over the next few years as well, they would not have a moment's peace and they would never be able to do the things needed.

I watched the sun set, casting a warm glow over the lake and I felt a sense of peace. I relished because I knew that once school started there would never be a moment's peace. It was going to be a long year. I just hope I survive to see the next year…

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys! Whoo 32 pages! I think that's a record. I have decided to break the story up by year. So I will be changing the title. I'm warning you now so you won't be confused. Sorry if the beginning was slow and crappy. I'm trying to get the point across that while part of her soul belongs to Lily, SHE IS NOT LILY! She may look like her and have some of the same qualities but she is different personality-wise. And yes, she was being mean to Snape on purpose. She will not be one of those girls that just falls for Snape right off the bat. Hell no. There will be small traces of SnapeXRowan but only if you squint. I may change the genre. Dunno yet. If anyone thinks I should save the romance for later books please let me know. And thanks to Snape she is now supposed to be fourteen though she was 20. She'll find this out in the morning. And yes I really did do Lucius Malfoy's lines from memory. Except the ones where he is talking to Rowan. And we get to meet not one but 2 new Ocs. To be honest, I was just going to make Allison a random first year, but I thought about it and decided to create a character that would look up to Rowan like a big sister. And thus Allison Windfell was born. Jackson is basically the same Oc from my TDI story just different names. He will most likely show up in quite a few of my stories since I love his character so much. I will either work on my TDI or Die Hard next. Or maybe start writing that Gargoyles one. Or maybe write another chapter for my Disney one. One of my reviewers was kind enough to give me permission to use her adorable Oc Gabriel. As to who and what Gabriel is you will just have to wait and find out in the next Disney chap. Until then my lovely reviewers. And remember to guess which House Rowan will be in. And if you guess right then I will send your favorite character come visit you and dedicate the next chap to you. Pumpkin Pasties to anyone who can guess where I got the name for the owl_


	5. Chapter 5

Meeting the Lovegoods and Gurdyroot Tea

_Hello everyone! It's been awhile! I was looking over my work and realized that I made a huge mistake in some previous chapters. It came to my attention that I screwed up with the story of Rowan's parents. They did die, so forget what Jackson said about them not remembering him. I appreciate all the lovely reviews and for taking the time to read my stories. I try very hard to supply interesting chapters with little waits in between but sometimes it's hard to do, especially when I have to deal with Puck and Jareth and I keep getting hit in the back of the head with a glitter ball. So glad I cut my hair as it takes forever to get out. Anyway, I hope you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one as well. Well better get this started before someone decides to pop in and mess around. In honor of today's chapter, Luna will be doing the disclaimer. Luna dear, if you will._

_Luna: Of course LadySly. LadySly doesn't own any recognizable characters except her Ocs. She also doesn't own any songs featured in this chapter. LadySly did you know that there's a Nargle floating above your head?_

_Huh? Where? What? Who? *looks up and groans* That's no Nargle Luna. That's Puck. Annoying little blighter…*mumbles not so nice things*_

_Luna: He's lovely._

_Puck: Who's the chick?_

_That's Luna Lovegood. A dear friend of mine and don't you dare-_

_Puck: You mean the one they all call Looney Luna?_

_*CLANG!* * Puck hits the floor as I put the iron frying pan away.* I told you not to call her that!_

_Luna: Thanks LadySly. What is he by the way?_

_He's a Fae. A form of fairy I guess you could say._

_Luna: *poking at Puck with her wand.* He seems a bit big to be a fairy. And he has no wings._

_*Sigh* Here Luna. *hands her copy of A Midsummer Dream* Read that. It will explain everything._

_While she's doing that, we'll let you get to the story._

* * *

That night all 3 of us slept in the Hospital wing as Madame Pomfrey wanted to be sure I was completely alright and hadn't gotten overexcited. She bustled around checking our temperatures and such much like a grandmother would. Thinking of my grandmother pained my heart. I loved her dearly and I missed her greatly as she had been there for Aly and I after our parents died. I suppose it was better for all of us as Alyse was too little to remember and Grandma wouldn't make herself sick with worry wondering where we were.

Jackson didn't seem to worried as he kept chattering on in his excitement of meeting the rest of the Weasley clan the next day and looking forward to trying Mrs. Weasley's famous home cooked meals. I had to agree with him on that as I was a horrible cook and all I was good at was baking. Hopefully Mrs. Weasley would help me learn so if I ever ended up getting married I wouldn't give my husband food poisoning and having to take him to Saint Mungo's. As I lay there that night, I wondered about my future. Dumbledore said that we could never go back and we would have to start a new life in this world and time. That meant I would have to find a husband either in the Wizarding World or the Muggle World, if I survived long enough.

We were in a very dangerous situation and if we made the wrong moves, we could wind up dead. We needed to lie low and not draw attention to ourselves. I felt like I had caught Lucius Malfoy's attention and it was going to cause problems later. Me and my big mouth. Only been here for a day and already was most likely on the Death Eater's bad side. Not only was he one of Voldemort's best Death Eaters but one of the school Governors and a prominent figure within the Ministry of Magic. No matter how I looked at it I was screwed if I made him mad.

I rolled over in my bed and looked at Jackson who was snoring away without a care in the world. Lucky him. I rolled back over to my other side where Alyse was sleeping peacefully in her crib without a care in the world as well. I rolled over once again so I was flat on my back looking up at the ceiling. I sighed as I mentally went over any guys close to my age that were single.

Remus Lupin was out as he and Tonks needed to get together so Teddy Lupin would be born. Besides Remus wasn't my type.

Bill Weasley was out as he was supposed to be married to Fleur in a few years and despite what Mrs. Weasley had said in the books, I always thought Bill and Fleur were good together, a Yin Yang couple if you would.

There was Charlie Weasley, the brother who worked with Dragons. As far as I knew he wasn't married to anyone in the later books. So he was a possible candidate and he was one of my favorite characters.

There was also Sirius Black. He was single and if I played it right, he would survive past the 5th year. He was cute too and I used to have a major crush on him when I was younger.

Lucius was out as he was already married and he kinda scared me. Sexy, yes. But he was also married and a Death Eater.

Viktor Krum was a rather appealing option as I had a weakness for foreign guys. And we were pretty close in age.

The only one I could see worth pursuing a relationship with was Snape. But he would never consider it as I was a student despite being of age and if he did want to be with me it would only be because of the fact that I looked like his beloved Lily.

Now if I had been a bit younger there could have been a few I could have tried for. But everyone else was way too young.

I could always look in the Muggle world. Who knows if I can't find a Wizard then I could just find a nice, British Muggle. British Muggle men were supposed to be more gentlemanly than your average American Muggle Male. I still had plenty of time to figure it out.

I needed to get to sleep as we were leaving for the Weasleys the next morning. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep…

* * *

~_The Next Morning~_

We were awakened the next morning by Professor McGonagall as she went around and shook us awake. I sat up rubbing my eyes, and stretched. Alyse was already awake and cooing. I looked over at her and stifled a laugh. Her hair was everywhere sticking out at odd angles making it look like she had stuck her fingers in a light socket. It was so adorable. I got up and picked her up trying to smooth down her hair with little success. I briefly wondered if this was what Harry had to deal with. I put her down on the bed and started pulling out my clothes for the day. I decided to wear a dark blue long sleeve shirt with one of my short denim dungarees with a lighter blue oversized plaid button up over that with the buttons undone and a pair of white socks and my toe creepers. I threw my hair into a messy bun, quite a few strands falling free all over with some in my face. I blew them out of the way good naturedly and began focusing on getting Alyse dressed, which proved a difficult task as she was more interested in wiggling around and kicking her feet. I tried getting her tights on only to get kicked in the chest. I rubbed the sore spot while Alyse giggled in delight. I huffed in mock aggravation and pulled the curtain aside, intent on asking Jackson for help only to come face to face with Snape. I jumped at little in surprise and we stared at each other in silence as we studied each other.

He looked like he didn't get enough sleep the night before as there were dark circles under his eyes and a slight slump in his shoulders. For some strange reason I felt my heart go out to him in sympathy. It must be hard for him to lose the woman he loved and then have a girl come out of nowhere who looked like his departed love. If it had been me, I would have felt the same way.

We were brought out of our staring match when Jackson let out a piercing shriek. I pushed past Snape and yanked the curtains hiding Jack from view aside. Jack was standing with his back to us staring down at something we couldn't see with look of something close to horror. At first glance, everything looked normal, but upon closer look, something seemed off. Either it was just me, or he Jackson seemed shorter and skinnier.

"Um, Jackson? Is it just me or did you shrink?" I reached forward and placed a hand on his bare shoulder. He turned around and I jumped back in shock. Jackson seemed to have aged backwards into the body of a 12 year old boy. He was shorter, coming up only to my chest and skinnier and rather gangly with barely any muscle tone to him. His hair was shaggier and a little unkempt, hanging in his eyes. In short he looked like he had when we were kids. He held up his pants which now sagged around his hips with one hand while he chewed on the thumb of his other hand, a nervous habit he had when we were kids. If he was in the body of a 12 year old and he had that nervous habit of his back then that meant- oh no. The waterworks were about to appear.

Right on cue his eyes began welling up with tears and his lip began quivering. I quickly handed Alyse over to Snape who had been watching in shock and opened up my arms. Jackson rushed into them without second thoughts. His arms went around my back while his face pressed against my chest as he started to cry. I scooped him up and sat on his bed with him in my lap, cradling him to me, rocking him, rubbing his back and murmuring soothingly to him. Jackson had always been emotional at this age and reverting back seemed to have brought it back.

"Oh dear. Is he alright? Goodness! What happened to him?" McGonagall and Pomfrey had come over to see what the commotion was about but stopping short when they saw Jack. Their reactions cause Jack to dissolve into fresh tears and wails that were still loud despite being muffled by my chest. I looked up at them and gave a shake of my head to signal that I didn't know. I looked at Snape to see if he knew, but he was too busy having a stare down with Alyse.

Snape held Alyse away from him as they stared at each other. Alyse didn't make a sound as she studied the Potions Master in front of her. She didn't even move and her face was completely blank as her eyes narrowed. She tilted her head one way and the other. If I didn't have a distressed child in my arms, I would have laughed at how serious she was.

Snape was staring back at Alyse like he was trying figure out why she wasn't screaming at him in fear. He brought her closer and nearly jumped in shock when she reached out her little arms and hugged him around the neck, her little head tucked under his chin. She let out a content coo and nestled into him, forcing him to wrap his arms around her to keep from dropping her. It didn't look like she was going to let go anytime soon. I knew that hug. It meant she liked you and she was going to hang on like a koala. And she would not let go without a fight.

Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall just stared in shock as well. It was just so funny that I couldn't help but start giggling. Snape glared at me, causing my giggles to increase to point where Jack stopped his crying to give me a watery glare.

"H-how can y-you be l-laughing at a t-time like this? My little friend shrunk and I'm super skinny and short! Why do you get to stay the same?!"

"You look adorable right now! And you will be the cutest boy here. You'll make Malfoy green with envy when all the girls fawn over you. As for your little friend it will grow back when you get older. You're too young to be worrying about that. And, you really couldn't pass off as a young child. I happen to look physically 14 so I'll be able to get away with it. I'm sure Dumbledore knew what he was doing. So just deal ok?"

Jack sniffled some more before nodding.

"And don't you dare wipe your nose on me. Only Alyse is allowed to do that as she is a baby. Now go clean yourself up and get dressed. We are expected. Here, blow your nose." I said as I held a tissue for him.

He blew his nose and I wiped his nose afterwards getting rid of any excess and hoisted him off of my lap. He maybe got about 4 feet away from me before his now too big pants fell off his skinny hips and pooled around his ankles. He stood there with a stunned expression on his face and I just couldn't hold it in. I burst into peals of hysterical laughter and clutched at my stomach, while rolling around on the bed. He quickly hoisted them up and shuffled as fast as he could go behind the curtains.

Snape had his eyes closed with an exasperated look on his face, Pomfrey was shaking her head, McGonagall was adjusting Jack's clothes so they fit and Dumbledore was just standing there smiling in amusement. Where the hell did he come from? Oh, well. It's Dumbledore, so what can you do. I got up off the bed and went over to Snape and attempt to pry Alyse off of him. She of course refused to let go. I sighed and poked her in a certain spot on her tummy that was guaranteed to make her let go. She let go with a squeal and I quickly snagged her under the arms and plopped her on my bed. She looked up me and scowled, mad because she had been removed from Snape. I tickled her feet and got her smiling.

"Now let's try this again without you kicking me shall we?" I asked as I held up her tights.

She laid there being very still and I was able to get her tights on her and her shirt. The jumper however was a bit harder. She squirmed nonstop and once made me fall on the bed where we ended up having a minor wrestling match. To my surprise the jumper flew out of my hands before magically appearing on Alyse. She scowled and stuck her lip out in obvious displeasure. I giggled and started brushing her hair. I made two little pony tails and placed bows in her hair. Once I was finished she looked like a little doll; a doll with a fierce attitude should she choose to unleash it upon some poor unfortunate soul who made her mad. And by the looks of it, Snape was the target judging the direction she was glaring in. Apparently Snape was the one who had magicked the jumper onto her. She may be young but she had her ways of retaliating.

Jack came out sporting a dark blue sweater, jeans and a pair of sneakers. His hair stuck up in different directions and he was desperately trying to smooth it down. His hair was a tangle of curls that refused to go the way he wanted. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. His hair was as bad as Harry's, maybe even worse.

"Jack! Leave it alone! You know how bad your hair was at this age, so leave it alone!" I snapped in annoyance. Alyse being ornery and dealing with an emotional Jack had made irritable. Plus I had headache and my chest hurt where Alyse had kicked me. Plus I was hungry; never a good thing for me. I needed something with sugar and fast. When I was low on sugar I got snappy. The doctors said it wasn't serious it just had something to do with my hormones. So I had to have sugar or else my mood would swing.

Seeming to sense the cause of my irritation, Dumbledore strode forward pulling a little bag from his robes. He opened and held it out to me. I eyed it with curiosity and Dumbledore smiled upon seeing the questioning look on my face.

"They're Lemon Drops. They are a Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of. You looked like you needed something sweet." Dumbledore said with that serene smile of his. I could've sworn I saw Snape roll his eyes at the Lemon Drops.

I reached in and popped one into my mouth. It was surprisingly good and I smiled in thanks as Dumbledore smiled and patted my head. Normally I would've snapped at someone for doing that, but I respected and liked Dumbledore. He reminded me of my Grandpa. He then handed Jack a potion bottle and explained that it would help him age at a normal rate. I paid no attention as it had nothing to do with me. I was more curious to know what House I was going to be in. But I would have to wait until the school year started. I hoped that Alison and I ended up in the same House. She was such a sweet girl and it would be easier to look after her if we were in the same House.

We had some toast and tea for breakfast with milk for Alyse. Jack and I finished quickly while Alyse gnawed on a piece of my toast. All our luggage and supplies had been sent on ahead to the Weasley's. We headed out of the school and down out of the gates. We walked a bit till we were a bit outside of Hogsmeade. Snape who had accompanied us down, threw out his wand arm.

BANG!

All of us except Snape jumped in fright at the noise and the sudden appearance of a purple triple Decker bus. It took me a moment to realize that the bus in front of us was the famous Knight Bus. Or rather the infamous Knight Bus depending on how you looked at it.

A young man with pimples jumped down off the bus in front of us. I knew right off that it was Stan Shunpike; the conductor that would later be arrested under false accusation of being a Death Eater and later used to find Harry. I felt bad for him, knowing what would happen to him later. He started reading off the cue card before Snape cut him off. He looked around and began staring at me. I thought I saw Snape's wand twitch in his hand but it was so fast that I later thought I had imagined it. Snape dragged Stan's attention away from me and began relaying to him where we were to go and even convinced him to bump our stop up so we were the next stop.

We began loading up and before I could get all the way in, Snape stopped me on the steps. I turned around and looked at him. He said nothing but handed me a small package wrapped in brown paper. I looked at him and asked what it was.

"If you ever need me, this will allow you to communicate with me without using an owl or the Floo. Do not open until you're alone and only when you really need it. Until we meet again, Miss. Ravenforge." And with that he swept back up the path to the castle. I stood there in shock for a few moments before finding a seat. That was the first time he had addressed me by my name. True it was my last name but it was still progress. The whole time I was here he avoided saying my name or really ever looking at me. I knew it was hard for him, because I looked like Lily. Perhaps if I dyed my hair it would be easier for him. I still had some money left so when we got to the Weasleys, I would head down to the nearby village and get some hair dye.

The bus set off with a loud bang and we jolted around in our seats and Jack ended up sprawled on the floor. I managed to keep my seat with Alyse in my lap. She didn't seem to like the ride too much, so to calm her down, I began to softly sing "The Wheels on The Bus". She calmed down and began doing the motions with me. When I got the part about the people going up and down, Jack literally went up and then crashed down onto the floor due to the Knight Bus jumping to another location. She let a string of giggles and clapped her hands in glee. Jack mock glared and picked himself up only to be thrown back down as the Bus jumped once again and we were traveling down a dirt road. Looking out the window, I could just barely make out the Lovegood's unique house before it disappeared behind a hill. We trundled on for a few more minutes before stopping in front of the Burrow. Jack once again picked himself off the floor and was the first one out the door. I couldn't blame him. While I hadn't fallen off my seat, the trip left me a little woozy and I was more than happy to get off the infernal machine. The Knight Bus ended up on my list of least favorite modes of transportation right under Apparation and planes. Floo was actually rather pleasant, provided you didn't watch the rooms go by and kept your mouth shut.

I stumbled off the bus and was greeted by the twins, Fred and George. Jackson was nowhere in sight so I assumed he was already inside. The twins grinned at me and wrapped their arms around my shoulders and led me into the kitchen where Molly Weasley was waiting.

"Ah! There you are! Welcome dear! It's so good to see you again! Oh is this your little sister? She is just darling!" Mrs. Weasley cooed over Alyse after giving the two of us a hug. Alyse went to Mrs. Weasley without a fuss. I could tell she immediately loved the motherly Weasley. While my mother had been different, I felt great affection for the woman in front of me. We had only been there for a few minutes and already we felt at home and part of the family. I wondered briefly if this is how Harry felt around the Weasleys. I knew that Alyse would be happy here and she would get the motherly affection she needed that I couldn't provide.

Speaking of Harry, he came into the kitchen with Ron and Jackson behind him. Harry greeted me with a warm smile. Ron said nothing but walked past with ears red. I smiled softly. It seemed that the youngest Weasely boy had a small crush on me. It was cute but he'd soon forget all about me later on when he realized he liked Hermione. But until that time, poor Harry would have to endure their bickering.

The twins popped up in front of me with identical smiles of mischief painted on their faces. I stiffened knowing that nothing good could come from those looks.

"What are you two up to?" I bluntly asked crossing my arms.

They seemed shocked by my bluntness but their smile came back and it felt like the Cheshire cat had given his smile to the two twins in front of me.

"Do you hear that Fred? She thinks were up to something." The one on my right said. I assumed it was George. I noted that his was a bit higher than Fred's at this point.

"I know George! She barely knows us and already she thinks we're up to something!"

"Why does-"

"Everyone always-"

"Think we're-"

"Up to-"

"Something!" They finished together pouting.

I could hear Ron, Harry, and Jack trying to stifle their laughter.

I smirked at them. I turned to Fred. "I don't think, I know Fred." I turned to George. "I was told all about your shenanigans by the teachers. So you can't fool me and I would highly advise not to pull anything on me as the results will not be pretty." I smirked at their looks of shock. I then lowered my voice so only they could hear. I took a glance to see if Mrs. Weasley was listening but she was too busy cooing over Alyse. "But I will offer my services. I know a good Muggle Prank or two. No one would be safe. And I'm always looking to cause some mischief. It is my dream to make the Marauders proud wherever they may be." The minute I said the Marauders, I knew I had them.

Fred leaned closer to me as if he was going to tell me a great secret. "Do you solemnly swear that you are up to no good?" He asked me, George leaning in as well.

I smirked once more. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

They pulled back and then they each shook my hand seriously like we had just struck an important deal. The serious looks on their faces made me bust up laughing. I couldn't help it.

The twins soon joined in and the kitchen was soon filled with our laughter. Alyse joined in as well even though she didn't know what we were laughing about. Her plump little cheeks grew rosy and made her look even more angelic.

Mrs. Weasley looked over at us and raised her eyebrow at us. "Now just what are you 3 up to this time?" She asked as she turned to face us.

"Nothing!" Fred, George and I replied at the same time trying to look innocent. We didn't look at the others in fear of cracking up once again.

Mrs. Weasley looked like she didn't believe us but was soon distracted by the appearance of Ginny and Hermione. I sent a silent thank you out to no one in particular; if they hadn't shown up right at that moment, I think I'd lose it.

"Rowan! It's good to see you again! When did you get here?" Hermione asked me, holding one of our school books in her hands.

"My cousin and I just got here. Oh you have to meet Alyse. Hi Ginny!" I said with a smile. I took Alyse from Mrs. Weasley and held her out to Hermione to see. Alyse gave a big smile and cooed happily.

"Awww! She's so adorable! How old is she? Can we hold her?" Both Ginny and Hermione asked as Hermione placed her book down on the table. I handed Alyse over and noticed that the book Hermione had placed on the table was one of Lockhart's books, Voyages with Vampires to be exact. I rolled my eyes and turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, how far is it to the village? I need to pick something up of a personal nature."

"Alright dear. It's just down the road past the Lovegood's. Do you need someone to go with you?" She asked as she pointed the direction I was to go.

I shook my head and smiled. "I'll be alright. I'll be sure to be home before dark. Oh and make sure Gizmo isn't near any sunlight or water."

"Gizmo?"

"My Mogwai"

"Oh yes we put him in the cellar for now is that alright?"

"Of course. I'll be back soon."

"Goodbye dear!"

I turned to say goodbye to Alyse, but it looked like Hermione and Ginny swept her away.

I walked out the door and down the little path that led to the main road. I walked for maybe about 15 minutes before coming to the village. As fate would have it there was a hair salon and they dyed hair as well. That was my first stop. I walked in and it was empty. I checked the sign again and it said it was open. I was about to turn and leave when someone spoke from behind me. I turned around and it took everything I had not to let my jaw drop. It was Alan Rickman. Well, he looked the way he did in Blow Dry. (Any Rickman fans should know this movie) I shook my head and gave a smile.

"If it's not too much of a problem but I'd like to do a walk-in." I said politely.

He smiled and gestured to an empty chair. "My name is Phil Allen and just what can I do for someone as lovely as you and with such lovely hair too." He said as he took the hair tie out of my hair and ran his fingers through my hair. It took all my self control to not melt into the chair at the sensation.

I gathered my thoughts and looked up at him the mirror. "I wanna dye my hair but I'm not sure what color I want it to be."

"Any reason in particular you want to hide such a lovely hair color?" he asked as he continued running his hands through my hair.

"Well there's someone I know who's lost someone very dear to him and I look exactly like her and even though he doesn't say anything about it, I know it hurts him deeply. And I don't wanna cause him grief so since the only thing I can do to help ease his suffering. Does that make sense?" I asked looking up at him shyly through my lashes.

He seemed to be deep in thought and I could detect a hint of sadness in his eyes. He looked up again and gave a smile although I knew it was rather forced. "Well now, I can see you with black hair as it will go well with your eye color and complexion. My goodness your hair is very thick." He said as he lifted a lock of my hair.

"Sorry." I looked down again.

"Don't be. It's very soft too. And so healthy. What do you do to keep it like this?"

"My mum made me brush it every night and my grandma had a special family secret herbal recipe that she would wash my hair with. That's all I did."

"I see and it definitely worked. Now if you'll come over here, I'll wash your hair before we get started." And with that, he led me over to one of the sinks and began washing my hair. After it was clean and dry, he cut off any split ends and layered my hair. It was still long but it felt lighter. After that was done he started applying the dye. He made me close my eyes when he got to the ends of my hair and bangs. He said it was a surprise. I trusted him so I did as he said. After awhile he took me back to the sink and rinsed my hair. He kept my back to the mirror and I still had to keep my eyes closed. He dried my hair and styled it, pulling it up into a ponytail and teasing it. He turned the chair around and told me to open my eyes. I did so and stared in amazement. My hair was now jet black and cut to make it look rather jagged but in an attractive way. The hair in the ponytail was expertly teased to make it stand out and fan out the back. My bangs were cut in a side cut so they hung over my left eye. The entire bangs and the tips of my hair was a bright blue contrasting with my eye color. I touched the blue strands in amazement. It was stunning. And it looked like I never had red hair at all. My eyebrows were even black as well. I guess that would explain why I felt him messing around with those. In short it was perfect.

"Thank you! I don't know what else to say but it's amazing! How much do I owe you?"

"It's free of charge." He said calmly.

"But sir-!"

"Doing the hair of a beautiful young woman is all the payment I need. Be sure to come here again."

I smiled in thanks and walked out of the shop. I headed down the street till I reached the small market. I went in and got feminine supplies as well as several containers of body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. I also got a pack of razors and a few things of shaving cream as well. I got bathing supplies for both Alyse and Jack. I also made sure to grab hair ties and a couple of brushes too. Once I got everything I needed I headed up to the check out. An older woman was there and she eyed everything I brought up.

"Going on a trip?" She asked. She struck me as the gossiping type. So I decided to keep my answers vague.

"Yep. Going to school. It's really far away and really private."

"I've never seen you around here before. Are you visiting someone?"

"Yeah, just for the summer. I'm at school most of the time."

"I see. Who are you visiting?"

Crap! Wasn't expecting that! Umm…

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat but I gotta get home for lunch. Thanks so much! Bye!" And with that I ran out of there with my stuff. I hate nosy people. I headed back to the Burrow and since wouldn't be ready for another hour, I decided to wander around while Mrs. Weasley cleaned, the girls played with Alyse and the boys went off to play Quidditch. No one had been around so no one had seen my hair yet. I had gotten maybe about a good distance away before I began singing. I just happened to randomly sing sometimes and once I started singing in class. I didn't get in trouble, I just got sent to the choir teacher who demanded that I join the choir after hearing me sing. Needless to say I joined; it was either that or detention till the end of the year. And I thought Snape was evil when it came to punishments.

I was startled when I heard someone call my name. I looked around and there was Luna. She smiled at me from her place atop the hill and slid down to join me at the bottom. I noticed that she was barefoot.

"Hello Rowan. You have a lovely singing voice. The Nargles seem to like it as well as the Wrackspurts. It felt like a whole bunch of them flew by in your direction. Your hair is lovely too." Luna said in that dreamy voice of hers.

Did I mention how much I love Luna? She's just so zany and she doesn't care what others think. One of the reasons I admired her. That and you never know what she's going to say.

"Hullo Luna. How did you know it was me?" I asked curious.

"I recognized your voice. Would you like to come meet Daddy? I told him about you and he'd love to meet you. He was wondering if you'd like to have tea." Luna asked as she swayed slightly in the breeze.

I thought about it was quite curious as how Mr. Lovegood was portrayed in real life. I wondered if he would look like the movie or book version. I loved his character in the book and was always fascinated by all the different creatures he mentioned. He might like to see Gizmo and I was curious to know what he knew about them.

"Sure Luna! I'd love to! Is it all right if I bring my new pet? He's a Mogwai and I'm sure your dad would love to see him." I said as we wandered back to the Weasley's.

"Daddy would love to see it! I'd love to see it too! Did you know that if you get a Mogwai wet it multiplies, but not only that, it seems that different personalities appear in the newly born Mogwais of the original."

I didn't know that. That explained so much.

We walked into the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley was in there cooking something. She turned around and seemed surprised to see Luna as well. I saw her eyes drift up to my hair and a look of understanding flashed through her eyes.

"Hello Rowan and Luna. Did you have a nice walk?" She asked as she bustled around.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. Luna has invited me over for tea. Is that all right?"

"Of course dear, be back before dark. Your stuff is in Charlie and Bill's old room. You and your sister will sleep in there and Jack will bunk with Ron and Harry as Hermione is bunking with Ginny. Is that alright dear?"

I walked forward and gave her a big hug. "Thank you for everything Mrs. Weasley. We're truly grateful to be here."

Mrs. Weasley seemed stunned for a moment before returning the hug.

"We're very glad you are here as well dear! Now off you go and have a lovely time!"

I went down to the cellar to grab Gizmo. I made note to get him something a bit more comfortable to travel in and talk to Dumbledore about where Gizmo could stay during the day. I wouldn't put it past Mrs. Norris, Filches' evil cat, to try and eat him.

Once Gizmo was securely fastened into his basket, I walked back upstairs and left with Luna. We chattered about everything and I grew extremely fond of Luna. She was like a sister to me and I could tell she felt the same. From what I understood she didn't have friends. I was determined to change that. She was so sweet. I was glad she and Ginny would become friends later on and plus the friends she would make in D.A.

We soon arrived at her unique house. To me it seemed rather like a chimney but still cozy.

We walked into the front entryway and took off our shoes. The floor we were on was the living room. I could see a rickety spiral staircase that led upstairs to what I was pretty sure was Luna's room. I heard a clattering from downstairs, from what I knew was the kitchen and a moment later Mr. Lovegood came up the stairs.

Mr. Lovegood's eyes did indeed look in different directions, but it wasn't as bad as they were described in the book. Other than that, he looked exactly the same way he had been in the movies. My heart went out to the poor man when I thought about what he would have to go through in the later years when Luna would be kidnapped by the Death Eaters in retaliation for supporting Harry.

"Oh hello! You must be Miss. Rowan Ravenforge! My Luna has told me about you! Oh come in and join us for tea! You must try my special blend!" He said as he led as down the stairs to the kitchen. The kitchen itself was rather cluttered but painted a bright sunshine yellow. I could tell Luna had some influence in the room as there were designs painted along the walls in blue.

Luna and I sat down at the table while her father bustled around preparing tea. I picked Gizmo's basket up and placed it in my lap. I glanced at Luna and we shared a smile. Luna may be strange, but she was so sweet. How anyone could not like her was beyond me. Mr. Lovegood placed a tray with tea biscuits, a tea pot full of tea, cups and other things down on the table and sat down at the head of the table while Luna and I sat next to each other.

Mr. Lovegood poured the tea and I was willing to bet that it was Gurdyroot. The color was dark and it smelled rather interesting in a good way.

"It's my Luna's favorite tea, Gurdyroot tea." Yep I was right. I took a hesitant sip and was greatly surprised that I rather liked it. I drank some more of it before taking a biscuit. Gizmo smelled the food from his basket and cooed, reminding me that I hadn't fed him yet and that I didn't know the last time he was fed.

"Mr. Lovegood, is there any way we can dim the lights in here and block out the sunlight? I have a special friend I'd like you to meet."

When I mentioned dimming the lights and blocking out the sunlight, his eyes lit up and he flicked his wand doing just as I asked. Once the kitchen was sufficiently dim, I undid the straps of Gizmo's basket and gently lifted him out and set him on the table. Gizmo stretched and looked around in curiosity, cooing softly.

Luna and her father leaned in for a closer look. "Incredible! I've only read about them but never thought I'd get to see one in its natural state. Is he the only one?" Mr. Lovegood asked looking up at me.

"As far as I know. I wanted to ask you something. I was in Diagon Alley and I heard him singing and so I followed the sound to a little shop tucked into one of the side streets. The owner seemed really surprised that I heard the song. Can you tell me why?"

"It is said that only a few people can hear the Mogwai's song. Those who can hear it are worthy of being caretakers of the Mogwai. It seems that this little fellow has chosen you. Take good care of him. He is a special little creature. Now then, may I?" He asked holding out his hands.

I nodded and gently prodded Gizmo forward. He went willingly and was very good about Mr. Lovegood looking him over. He got a cookie as a reward and he came back to me and sat in my lap munching away happily on it. He went to Luna when she held out her arms for him and she cradled him as she rubbed his tummy. Gizmo seemed to like all the attention. He also drank some of my tea, but he didn't seem to like it so much.

I listened with rapt attention as Mr. Lovegood told me and Luna all these wondrous tales of fantastic beasts. I knew if Hermione was here, she'd say they weren't real. But we lived in a world where creatures existed that were believed to only be from legends such as Dragons and Unicorns. Who's to say that none of these creatures that Mr. Lovegood always talked about weren't real?

* * *

All too soon, it was time for me to leave and head back for dinner. I said my goodbyes and promised to stop by again. I walked back with Gizmo on my shoulder in the early twilight. I hummed a few notes and Gizmo sang them back to me exactly the way I hummed it. We managed to get through the entire scale by the time we got back to the Burrow.

The twins complimented me on my hair saying I looked wicked. Hermione looked like she wanted to say something about the blue parts but she kept quiet. Mrs. Weasley looked the same way but everyone else seemed to like it. I notice Harry looked a little sad and since he was sitting next to me at the dinner table, I reached under and grabbed his hand giving it a gentle squeeze. He looked over at me and I gave him a soft smile. He returned it and went back to eating. Gizmo sat next to my plate and nibbled off of it. He didn't eat much and he was very polite about it and didn't make a mess. I noticed the twins were eyeing him, so I made a mental note to warn them about the rules.

We sat in the sitting room reading or doing whatever. I sat with Hermione on the floor reading our books and comparing notes. I read all the books Lockhart assigned but didn't share in Hermione's enthusiasm for the professor. I knew he was a fraud, but I didn't want Hermione's image of him ruined just yet. I felt it best that she found out in her own time, though I knew she'd be devastated. Ginny played with Gizmo, Harry and Ron played Wizards Chess, Fred and George were plotting something I probably didn't wanna know, and Percy was up in his room. Most likely admiring a picture of his girlfriend or polishing his prefect badge. I swear if he kept that up, his badge was going to blind someone someday.

Soon it was time for bed and Mrs. Weasley kissed each of us good night and sent us off to bed. When she kissed me, she gave me and extra long hug before releasing me. It reminded me of the way my mother would hug me when I was a little girl. I smiled and bid her good night and picked a sleeping Alyse off the floor. I climbed up the stairs, bidding goodnight to everyone as I passed. I soon reached the room I'd be staying in with Alyse and I began preparing myself and Alyse for bed. She woke up somewhat but was still mostly asleep as I got her into the pjs I had bought earlier. Once she was, I settled her down in the old crib the Weasleys let me use and tucked her in, kissing her goodnight. I stripped out of my clothes and into a white nightgown that I had gotten in Diagon Alley. It was white with tight off the shoulder sleeves and a rather low neckline. It had a long skirt with a strip of blue around the hem. I had several more like this with the main color of the houses on the hem and then several done in the house colors as well. The same went for several of my dresses as well.

I brushed my hair out before braiding it. I said my prayers and climbed into bed, blowing out the candle. Gizmo was already asleep on the pillow and I cradled him to my chest as he cooed in his sleep. Hard to believe how something so adorable could turn into such a problem if it ate after midnight. I settled into bed and let my mind wander. I wondered if dying my hair was the right decision and how Snape would react. I also reflected back to how Snape had acted towards me earlier and just what it was he had given me. I noted that Scabbers or Peter Pettigrew as I knew who he really was seemed a bit too interested in me. I would have to keep an eye on that rat and watch what I said or else I would be in serious trouble in the fourth year. I wondered if maybe I should reveal who he really was or try and stop him in the third year so Siruis would be proven inoccent. But I had to be careful or else I would screw up everything. I shook my head of these thoughts and closed my eyes to sleep. I soon drifted off and joined my sister in the realm of dreams. Never knowing just how big a part I would play in the war or what fate intended for me…

* * *

_Yikes! This took forever to write! I'm so sorry! I have had a lot on my mind recently so I've been trying to write as much as possible. Boatload of ideas for stories and for new ones as well. Next chap is the going to Hogwarts chap and the long awaited Sorting. Any guesses on where she ends up? Jesse stay out of this one._ _There might be some new stories popping up so keep an eye out. Now I gotta go work on my Disney one. But first, gonna have a bowl of Strawberry ice cream with strawberry wafers in it. Hey I'm allowed! It's something I'm doing with my mom and it's our way of celebrating Valentine's Day. If anyone can tell me how this holiday got started, I'll give you a cookie. Man, after this sugar splurge my body is gonna hate me. But I'm L dammit and I want the sugar! I do what I want! Hopefully L doesn't try to steal it. If he does he'll face my frying pan of Doom! Now then off to have my sugary junk and watch Lost In Austen. Saw Hotel Transylvania and loved it! Well goodnight all!_


End file.
